


K-9

by comcumfeia10



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10





	1. Chapter 1

The lights of the police station shone as bright as the sun against Tom's cracked glasses. Just last night Tom and his family had been in the farm that had been their home. Tom closed his eyes and remembered yesterday night.  
***  
Tom's son Joey was wailing because of the loud, harsh barking that was coming from just outside their door. Joey's mother, Grace, was clutching her baby and crying frantically. The wild, ruthless dogs were pounding against the door and Tom could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he moved furniture to keep the dogs out. All the sudden the barking and snarling stopped and all Tom could hear was the terror of his family. A lonely beam of sunlight peeked through the dirty window and hope lit up on Grace's face, "Do you think they're gone?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. "I'll check. We need to get out of here," Tom replied. He slowly removed the furniture from in front of the door and warily looked out. What had once been his upstairs hallway was now covered in scratches and had been destroyed, but held no signs of wolves or dogs or any animal for that matter. "They're gone," Tom whispered. "Then let's go!" said Grace, "It might be our only chance!" They then left and started to drive Tom's old car to the nearest town. Joey hadn't stopped wailing and Grace was beginning to realize that there was something wrong with him. She slowly unwrapped layer after layer of blankets and screamed. The blanket was soaked with Joey's blood. Tom saw the bloody blanket and started driving as fast as the old car would allow him untill he could see the vague outline of the town. There they were met by a man who rushed them to the hospital. Joey later slipped into death like a warm blanket.  
***   
A large tear slid down Tom's face as a man with a somber look and a grey suit stepped into the room. "Tom, is it?" the man said. Tom stared at the man with a blank expression. "I'll take that as a yes," the man replied cheerfully. "Detective Frank Laurence at your service!" Frank said with a smile. "This is serious," Tom replied desperately. "Please help my family." Frank started with formalities and gathered the information on the place where it happened, then started to have Tom describe what happened. "It was very eerie," Tom said, "We couldn't see the animals but they were there. They chased us upstairs into the master bedroom. I moved the furniture in front of the door to keep them out, and about an hour or two later-they were gone, just like that." Frank looked disbelievingly into Tom's eyes but saw confidence where doubt should be. "Okay...how long were the 'dogs' there," Frank asked. Tom replied, "We started to hear the barking and snarling when it was pitch-black outside, and come to think of it, when the sun started to shine the dogs went away." Frank burst out laughing. "What?" Tom asked, bewildered. Frank replied, "It sounds like a...like a man-wolf or something!" Frank then gathered his papers, still laughing, and headed out of the door. Tom sighed and ran his hands through his dusty hair and thought, "I wonder where Daisy is? Could she still be out there?" Just then his thoughts were interrupted when Grace came through the door. Tears stained her cheeks and there was dried blood on her hands. Tom gathered her into his arms and she whispered, "I think they're going to try and find other people in our neighborhood who were attacked." Like most countrysides, each house was separated by acres and acres of fields and Tom hadn't heard from any of their neighbors in months, but it was becoming very troubling.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom looked out at the brilliant sunset and realized that for some messed up reason, it had saved their lives. With Joey dead, Grace, as well as Tom was torn up and had gotten a meager amount of sleep. Frank had given them an address for a local hotel with good prices. He called to tell Tom that it had been a wolf or dog that killed his son, they just didn't know how. After the autopsy, the coroner had concluded that internally Joey had been mauled by a dog and it was insane that he had been crying, or even alive for that long. Externally, Joey was a pretty healthy baby of six months and should have been fine. Tom decided to hold off telling Grace until they knew for sure what happened, for her own sake. Later on that morning, the solemn duo walked into the precinct hoping to find more info on what happened. "Sorry guys, haven't found anything on your baby or your other kid for that matter," Frank said regretfully. Grace looked up with an amazed expression on her face, "What do you mean? Could she be alive after four years?" Frank shuffled his feet while he replied, "I...I dunno. It's wishful thinking. But we have found your 'neighbors." "Go on then!" Tom pleaded loudly. "We found what was left of their bodies in their basement. It looked like it had been days since they died." Grace let out a mournful cry and buried her face in her husband's shoulder as if her life was only a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night when Grace was asleep, Tom slipped out of the hotel room and made his way back to the police station. He was surprised to find the station bustling with life even at this late hour. Tom made his way to Frank's office hoping to get answers on what happened to his neighbors. Frank was at his desk going over what looked like old police reports. "What's all that?" Tom said with a spark of interest. Frank replied dully, "I'm just going over other reports about dogs attacking people. They were bad, but nothing compared to what you told us. I don't know how this happened to you or that other family." Tom took a seat and stared at the glowing computer screen and let himself be lulled by the buzzing of the bulky monitor. "I'm sending out an officer or two to look into the disappearance of your daughter, Daisy. They're going tomorrow morning, first light." Tom's eyes lit up with hope as Frank told him the news. The next morning Tom returned to the station with Grace and immediately demanded that Frank tell them what was happening. "Are they finding anything?" Grace asked excitedly. "Nothing so far," Frank replied, "It seems that everything is normal." After the devastating news, the couple traveled to the morgue to retrieve Joey, who was cremated. They spread him in the lake near town to put him to rest forever. It seemed like they kept repeating their days. Travel to the station, receive bad news, mourn, receive more bad news, then rest up for another sad and exhausting day. The time came that Frank went to their old abandoned farmhouse, but still found nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week when Tom finally mustered up the courage to travel back to the farmhouse and investigate for himself. He was accompanied by Detective Laurence, who had become a friend during the whole affair. They had been trudging around The Tom's property for about an hour when one if the officers finally found something. "Over here! I found something!" he yelled. In the ground, covered by dirt and stones was what looked like a trapdoor or an entrance to a cellar. It was located on the edge of Tom's land and would never have been found if the officer had not seen a squirrel stumble into the small ditch. Others brought crow bars from the police cars and pried the door open. A foul stench wafted out on the breeze and everyone recoiled in disgust. "What do you think's in there," Tom said apprehensively. Frank replied, "I dunno, we'll find out. You should stay up here, it could be dangerous." Tom slowly nodded and walked toward a police car, intending to go and tell his wife what was happening. Frank took a breath and loaded his gun, ready for anything. One by one the officers slid into the small hole barring the officer that would escort Tom to his hotel. The stench intensified making Frank nauseous. It smelled like rotting flesh which, he thought, could be the case. After walking for about five or six minutes Frank finally saw something. He bent down to look and was devastated to see a human skeleton. It had almost no flesh on it and some of the bones were broken as if something had bitten through them. After they had secured the rest of the cave, the officers moved the body to the surface and brought it to morgue. There they did multiple blood samples and came to the heartbreaking conclusion that this was Tom and Grace's daughter, Daisy. As soon as the coroner came to this conclusion Frank called Tom to come with Grace to the station. They entered Frank's office which was now overflowing with paperwork. "I'm very sorry. We found your daughter," Frank said with deep regret. "What...What do you mean?" Grace stammered. "That should be good news, unless...no!" Grace started crying and Tom was shaking. Frank offered his condolences then left the couple to grieve in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nine days since Daisy's body had been found and it still broke Tom's heart like the first time he was told. He and Grace were at the same lake they had spread Joey in to put Daisy to rest also. Together Grace and Tom tipped the urn and finally Daisy was at peace with her baby brother, forever, although no one knew what or where exactly the K-9s were.


End file.
